Konoha High School
by uchihalover14
Summary: Four best friends have to decide if they want to keep their friendship or fall in love. The real challenge is trying to do both. Sakura/Sasuke, Hinata/Naruto, Tenten/Neiji, Ino/Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Konaha High School**

**Chapter 1**

Konaha High is known for its strange teachers, gossip, and drama. Today is the first day of school for everyone and major drama will happen.

Haruno Sakura woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock, she reached for the snooze button, but was stopped by the sound of a crash followed by another crash downstairs. 'What have my idiotic brothers gotten into now' she thought. Sakura got up and got ready for school, since she was trying to avoid going downstairs as long as possible. Her mother was screaming as far as she could tell. Finally she gave up and walked downstairs, only to find a bookshelf knocked over and books scattered everywhere.

"Sorry honey, I won't be able to drive you to school since I have to clean up this mess." said her mom.

"It's fine, I'm sure Ino will pick me up." Sakura replied. As she said that, her phone vibrated and she had a new message.

_Ino: _

_Forehead b ready 4 me to pick u up… and u better look cute for Sasuke!_

The sound of tires screeching announced that Ino was out front, so Sakura ran out the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Besides Ino, Tenten and Hinata were in the car. The radio was on and the girls were all singing along, it stayed this way until they got to school. When they got there, they automatically spotted the Queen B's, a group of girls who supposedly rule the school. Each one of the Queen B's were fan girls of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Neiji. Also known as the popular Jocks, besides playing football, they were in a band.

**Author Note: I will upload the second chapter very soon, it will be longer and full of drama and action. **

**Peace Out ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Konaha High School**

**Chapter 2 (All about the guys) ;)**

"Teme! What classes do you have?" asked the hyper blond, Naruto. Naruto is wearing an orange shirt with a black swirl on it, and black basketball shorts, with a pair of black Nikes. He loves ramen and pretty much eats it whenever it's available. Also his best friend, although he doesn't admit it, is Sasuke and they've known each other since second grade.

"Baka, you don't have to yell all the time, and besides I haven't picked up my schedule," replied Sasuke. Sasuke is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, with red Nikes. Also his hair is black and looks like a ducks butt. He doesn't like fan girls, especially the girl Karin, leader of the Queen B's. Every now and then he catches himself staring at a certain pink haired girl.

Sasuke turned and looked at Neji, his eyebrow raised as if to see if Neji got his schedule.

"Hn." was all that Neji replied with. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans and red Reeboks. Neji is tall and has black hair that's always in a low ponytail, and he doesn't talk much.

" I guess that's a no. Troublesome, I guess we should get our schedules." said Shikamaru. Shikamaru is wearing a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts, with red Nikes. His hair looks like a pineapple, and thinks everything is such a drag.

All the guys met in elementary school and became enemies but slowly became friends. They made their band, The Sharingan, in 6th grade after learning more about each other and what instrument they play. Now they are best friends and rely on each other in their football and basketball games, even though they argue once in a while.

The four best friends entered the school and went to the main office to retrieve their schedule.

**I feel bad about not giving you the drama, but I felt it was important to include info about the guys. But I promise the next chapter will have drama! Oh, and my friend Onepiecek gave me the idea for this chapter and you should check out her stories, she updates them a lot!**

**Peace Out ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Konaha High School**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked past the sneering Queen B's, into the school to receive their schedules. ' I hope I have all my classes with them,' thought Hinata, ' I really don't want to be in a class with Naruto without my friends.' As they reached the main office, they spotted the Jocks watching them.

"Uh, Ino I think they're staring at us," whispered Sakura.

" Of course they are, just smile and wave at them." replied Ino. The four girls stood there awkwardly waving at the guys, until Hinata ran inside the office because Naruto was smiling at her. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten followed her and got their schedules.

**(The girls schedule)**

**Homeroom: Kakashi**

**Science: Iruka**

**Biology: Orochimaru**

**Lunch**

**Music: Shizune**

**Math: Anko**

**Social Studies: Jiraiya**

**Gym: Gai**

"Woohoo! We have the same classes! Maybe 'they' will have the same classes as us too," Ino exclaimed while wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes at her best friends thought. They started heading to homeroom when they remembered that their locker number was on the schedule too. As they looked at each other, they giggled because their lockers were next to each other.

Since they were almost to homeroom they decided to skip going to their lockers, just to see who else was in their class. When they walked in, Ino saw Karin and swore under her breath. Ino just walked by, ignoring Karin's comments about who she hangs out with. But Karin just kept talking crap about Ino and her best friends.

" Why the hell are you talking crap about us?" Ino snapped. Karin just glared her down and simply said, " Because I hate you and I wish you would die." Sakura and Hinata gasped, while Tenten was getting ready to slap Karin. That's when Kakashi came in and saw what was happening and yelled at Ino and Karin to knock it off.

" Your late!" Naruto yelled as though someone was trying to kill him. It was the first time that the girls noticed the Jocks were in the same homeroom as them, and Hinata hid her face from Naruto by covering her head with her arms. The rest of them just sunk into the closest chair to each other. For the rest of homeroom they just talked while Kakashi read his Come Come Paradise novel.

' This is going to be a long day,' thought Ino, ' first the Queen B's, what's next.'

**That's all for this chapter, I decided to cut it off at that part so I can think about what other drama I can include for the next. Thanks to Onepiecek for reading this and giving me some advice! Stay tuned!**

**Peace Out ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Konaha High School**

**Chapter 4 (Forgive me but Sasuke is OOC because he talks in full sentences. **_**Also**_** text messages will be in Italics.)**

The bell rang, signaling that homeroom was finally over. Everyone piled out of the classroom and the girls went to Sakura's locker. Sakura noticed that Ino was very nervous because she was biting her lip.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura whispered. Ino ignored her and watched as some couples walked by. Hinata noticed this and she knew what was wrong with Ino. 'She's jealous because there are couples all around her, but she isn't in a relationship,' Hinata thought.

The bell rang signaling that they we going to be late for their next class. They raced to Science which they have with Iruka-Sensei. But when they got to the class they saw for empty seats in the room; all spread apart from each other. The worst part to them was the seats were all next to the Jocks, little did they know that the guys had planned this.

"Hurry up and sit down!" Iruka yelled. The four helpless girl muttered 'Yes sir.' and sat down. Sakura next to Sasuke, Ino next to Shikamaru, Hinata next to Naruto, and Tenten next to Neji.

Sakura was listening to Iruka-Sensei when she felt something poke her side, and she turned in the general direction from which she felt it. She was met by Sasuke's eyes and felt mesmerized, until she figured out that he was trying to ask her something.

"Huh?" Sakura asked kind of embarrassed.

"I said, would you and your friends want to watch my band rehearse for the talent show that's in a couple months." Sasuke repeated, slightly annoyed. Sakura pondered that for a moment, and decided to text them and see if they would come.

"It's a possibility, let me text them and we'll see. Even if they can't go, I will go." She replied in a rush.

_To Ino-Pig, Hinata, Tenten:_

_Hey, Sasuke was wondering if you guys want to watch his band rehearse for the talent show tonight? - Sakura_

_To Forehead:_

_Of course! Hina and Ten can come 2! -Ino_

Unfortunately the bell rang and Sasuke already left, Sakura looked for the other band members but they weren't in the classroom either. 'Crap! I have to find out what his next class is, or we won't be able to watch them,' she thought. Sakura ran out the door to search for Sasuke, but she could only find Naruto. 'Well he may have the same class as Sasuke for the next period, so I guess I will tell him.' Sakura swiftly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder since his head was literally buried in his locker.

"Naruto can you tell Sasuke-san that Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I will be able to watch your band rehearse after school?"

"Sure Sakura, what class do you have next?" Naruto replied as he shut his locker.

"Biology with Orochimaru!" Sakura yelled as she walked away.

**That's all for now! I will try to update next week.**

**Peace Out ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time! I promise to make it up to you by making this chapter the longest one so far! I've had a really busy year and high school is super hard so…. Yeah. Anyways here is chapter 5 of Konaha High!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did…**

**Konaha High School**

**Chapter 5:**

In Biology- Sakura's point of view

After yelling to Naruto, I dashed down the hallway in hopes of not being late to class. Apparently, life hates me since the bell rang as soon as I got outside the classroom door. 'Great, I'm going to get detention for being late if this teacher is an asshole.'

"You're late, Haruno." The creepy snake-looking bastard said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" I remarked. Oh shit, this could give me a double detention. He merely looked at me and pointed towards my seat, all the while not saying anything. That's interesting, if you back talked to a teacher last year, we got weeks of detention. I wandered towards my seat while checking out the people in my class. So, Neiji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Hmm, that's interesting. Luckily, my seat was next to Sasuke.

After I sat down, I reached into my backpack and pulled out my notebook. Except this wasn't the notebook for class, it was the notebook for passing notes. Quickly, I wrote a note to Sasuke, telling him that the girls and I can go to his band practice. I watched him as he read the note, and I saw him smirk.

**He's up to something, and I hope it involves some hot action!**

_Nani?Uh, who are you? And what are you doing in my brain?_

**Bitch please, I'm your inner! Your wild and hellish side that no one has every seen!**

_Do me a favor and shut the hell up! I need to hear what the snake bastard is saying._

**You just want to watch Sasuke and envision him naked, which….. isn't so bad actually.**

_Great I have a perverted inner._

I heard the bell ring right after I finished the weird convo with my inner. Kami help me survive with this inner thing! I grabbed all my crap and rushed to lunch! The best time of my freaking life right now. I entered the cafeteria and looked around until I saw Ino jumping on a table pointing at herself and the other girls. *Sweat Drop* I rushed over to her and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

Third Person Point of View-

Sakura dragged Ino off the table as everyone else laughed at the blond girl's stupidity. The four friends sat down and shared their lunches with each other. All of a sudden, the chair slips out from under Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, you really do have a fat ass if the chair had to move from under you to get a breath." Said the cruelest and disgusting creature, that put Satan to shame. Sakura looked up and greeted the eyes of the Queen Bitch, Karin. Sakura just glared at her and got up while stepping back, so the bitch wouldn't push her down.

"Karin! Oh my gosh! Are those bruises I see? You must've gotten them when you fell out of the whore tree and banged every guy on the way." Ino retorted with a smug grin on her face. Karen flipped Ino off and went to walk away when a fist connected with her stomach. Everyone watched, stunned, as they saw Hinata step away from Karin while smirking with victory.

"Bitch don't even mess with my friends 'cause I will beat yo ass and nobody will know who you are anymore!" Said a gangster Hinata. People looked around in confusion after seeing the gangster part of Hinata that no one knew was there. Suddenly, four guys started laughing their asses off, and these guys were the Jocks, and band members, (A/N: Not geeky band. No offense to band geeks! Band geeks are awesome! But the band mentioned in first chapter) who thought the whole drama episode was hilarious. Everyone dispersed and went back to their own tables while finishing their lunch in silence.

~End of chappie!~

Yup peeps that's it! I will update again in a few days! Give me some ideas and I'll incorporate them into this fanfic! Did anyone notice the amount of swears? Yeah I think I'm turning into Hidan o.O

Ja Ne

Uchihalover14- AJ (initials)


End file.
